


to rise in waves of passion

by flyicarus



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take them by surprise, although any outsider would be blindsided by what the three of them have become; their favourite days are the ones spent in a tangle of limbs, anchored together by desire and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to rise in waves of passion

Not one of the three of them, if they were asked later, could coherently articulate how they got to this point, but it's not something any of them are concerned with that now - they've much more important issues on their mind. Though admittedly, none of them are thinking of it as an issue, that Chuck has his face between Mako's legs while Raleigh is gripping at Chuck's hip with one hand and letting slick fingers circle and then press inside of Chuck, starting to work him open.

With the smell of lavender and vanilla in the air (a particular candle favourite of Mako's), Chuck groans, pressing back against the fingers, and the sight alone makes Raleigh grin. He meets Mako's eyes over the smooth expanse of Chuck's back, and she looks back, smiling beneath heavy-lidded eyes as her hips press up to meet the ministrations of Chuck's tongue. She'd suspected, before this all started, that Chuck would be good in bed. With men who have egos the size of Chuck's (although admittedly his has faded somewhat since his unexpected survival of the detonation of Striker Eureka's payload in the Breach), either they're shit in bed, or they're downright godlike. Mako has enough sense to read people correctly, and she's always been able to see through Chuck - which is how she knew he'd be good at this. Great, even.

As Chuck fucks himself on Raleigh's fingers, he reaches his own hand up, slipping two fingers into Mako's cunt, working them inside of her as his tongue laves at her clit, circling and occasionally closing his lips around it to suck gently, then hard, then gently once more. Mako is starting to pant quietly, eyes squeezing shut and lips parting in the way Raleigh and Chuck have learnt means that she's close, so close, though Chuck can't see at the moment as he's otherwise occupied. He squeezes Chuck's hip, pressing a third finger inside of him, and Chuck instinctively slows the attentions of his mouth, causing Mako to whine in frustration, and he sees the way her eyes widen at the sensation of Chuck laughing against her.

When Raleigh's sure that Chuck's ready - and he always has to be sure, the last thing any of them want to do is hurt each other, and he knows that Chuck sometimes wants so badly he finds it hard to think logically about things, just wants Raleigh inside, or Mako, even, and oh, that had been a surprise, when Chuck admitted some of his fantasies were about Mako, not Raleigh, fucking him into their mattress - There are nights for that, but this isn't one of them. Raleigh withdraws his fingers, drawing a low whine of protest from Chuck, who lifts his head only to have it pushed back into place by Mako. Raleigh rubs Chuck's hip soothingly before using his hand to spread Chuck's legs wider and guide his cock inside of him. Chuck moans against Mako's cunt as Raleigh breaches the first ring of muscle, and the arch of his back and the spread of his legs, along with how slick he is inside, allow Raleigh to press home inside of him almost too easily. He gives the younger man a few moments to adjust, though before those moments are up, it's Chuck who's wriggling back against Raleigh's hips, desperate for friction as he continues to lap at Mako's cunt.

"Tease her some more," Raleigh murmurs as his hand rubs at Chuck's hip, though his gaze is on Mako's, and she gives him a hostile look that has Raleigh laughing even as Chuck moans quietly against her cunt as his tongue circles her clit, eliciting a soft shudder from their woman. "We can't have her coming before we're done, can we?"

"How dare you," she gasps, fingers threading through Chuck's hair and pressing his face closer.

"You love me," Raleigh replies, pulling back until only the tip of his cock is lingering inside of Chuck. He holds there for a moment, laughing again as Chuck wriggles backward, whining a little, though the sound is smothered by Mako, who grins, sharp and predatory, even as she continues to hold Chuck's face against her.

"I think he wants you to fuck him," Mako murmurs, voice low and sultry and somehow Raleigh wants to compare it to molasses, but he's not poetic enough to say it aloud without sounding like a fool. "Of course he wants it," Raleigh says, leaning down and licking at the damp skin on Chuck's back between his shoulder blades, and not even thirty seconds later Raleigh bites down possessively, causing Chuck to writhe a little between them, muscles clenching around Raleigh's cock.

Mako tugs at Chuck's hair, pulling his head back, and she grins when he looks up at her hazily, face slick with her arousal. She swipes her thumb along his chin, holding it out after, and dutifully Chuck licks her finger clean, eyes never leaving hers. "Do you want him to fuck you?"

"Fuck, Mako-" Chuck begins, but he's cut off by a sharp tug at his hair, and he quiets instantly, biting his lip lightly.

"That's not what I asked you," she continues sweetly, and Raleigh thrills that he's the one to hear their accents thicken and grow more pronounced in moments like this. It's him, and no one else - he's certain of that, and that too gives him a thrill. "Do you want him to fuck you, Chuck? Want him pushing inside of you until you can't even speak, until all that leaves your mouth are moans and his name? You love that, don't you, when he makes you see stars and you feel like you belong to him?"

"I belong to both of you," Chuck says, and his voice is sure, certain, not the almost doubting tone that he'd had when he'd first said that months ago, his voice wavering. "I want him to fuck me, I do. I want to lose myself in both of you."

Raleigh and Mako look to each other, and it's almost like Chuck isn't even a factor, but they, all three of them, know that's not true. This is just Mako and Raleigh giving Chuck what they know he needs, what he wants, and above all, what makes him feel like he belongs, like he's a part of something more. That's always been what he needed, and from the moment they realized, they've been trying to give that to him, even though he hasn't always been ready to let them give it to him.

"Let's make this more interesting," Raleigh says, and reaches out his hand to take a tie from Mako, who's already pulled it off the bedpost. Chuck doesn't object, readily moving his arms behind his back so Raleigh can tie his wrists together securely with the tie. The tying Chuck up hadn't happened until later in their sexual relationship, but when Mako and Raleigh realized that it was a release for Chuck, that it was so good for him, that he yearned to let go and fall into the embrace of two people that he loved and who he knew he could trust, they went with it for an inch and a mile.

Chuck wriggles a little against the tie, making sure that it's tight enough, and when he looks at Mako, her brow arches in curiousity, he gives a short nod and she smiles, nodding back as she pushes his head back between her legs and Raleigh pulls back once more, this time intending to fuck him senseless rather than just tease Chuck. Mako anchors Chuck by threading her fingers through his hair once more, gripping tightly at the soft strands as Chuck redoubles his efforts at pleasuring her, thriving entirely on her moans and gasps, the tugs at his hair, even as he tries to press back into Raleigh's thrusts.

Raleigh always starts of slow and firm, pulling back so that his cock drags along every inch of Chuck that he can, and then with a firm snap of his hips, presses back home. The actions draw moans out of the both of them, especially when Raleigh grips at Chuck's hips, pulling him back into the thrusts. He soon finds himself getting lost in it, the steady to and away, the delightful feeling of Chuck's tight ass enveloping his length, warm and perfect, as it has been ever since the first time. Mako, too, is enjoying herself, and when she cries out sharply Raleigh's eyes snap open so he can watch her come, back arched as her delicate hips twitch upward almost frantically.

Once she's worked through, Chuck pulls back, gasping for breath and letting out low moans and whimpers of his own. "More," he rasps, trying to look back to get a glimpse of Raleigh.

"More?" Raleigh asks, not because he's a tease like Chuck enjoys saying (although he is at that) but also because he likes hearing it aloud, and knows that it's a release for Chuck to open up, admit that he wants, what he wants.

"Want it harder, want to feel it for days, want it deep, god, Raleigh, I just-" Chuck pauses, giving a quiet groan as Raleigh thrusts into him a bit harder. "You want to be possessed," Raleigh murmurs, taking it easy on the younger man and voicing what he knows is running through his mind right now.

"Yes," Chuck gasps, nodding fervently enough to make Mako laugh, her fingers carding through Chuck's hair fondly. Raleigh looks to her - he always does - and she nods. "Give it to him," she directs, and Chuck braces his head against her hip, almost sobbing out a relieved, thankful moan. He's been on edge for longer than the two of them, Mako and Raleigh like it that way, and they know that Chuck enjoys it as well, liking serving them and receiving his own release as a reward for a job well done, and as Raleigh slams into Chuck again and again, cock hitting Chuck's prostate on every third or fourth thrust, second if Raleigh's lucky (and he often isn't), he thinks, as always, that this feels like home.

Mako, the other half of him, and this beautiful boy between them, feeling as right as it had the first time they fucked, acting on the tension that had begun that day in the hallway when they stood, the three of them emotional bombs waiting to go off. It's safe and it's real, and with every thrust Raleigh makes into Chuck's body, he can feel himself getting closer, and by the writhing of Chuck beneath him, the increasing volume of his cries, the desperation held within, he knows that the younger man is just as close, if not closer than Raleigh himself.

"Touch him," Mako directs, letting out a surprised moan as Chuck shifts his head back to lick at her, almost in gratitude, and Raleigh very much suspects that it is, although he knows Chuck loves pleasing Mako, loves the taste of her, loves her directing him with firm but gentle touches to his head. Raleigh's movements shift from controlled to erratic, and he's lucky that he still possesses the presence of mind to actually do what Mako's told him to do, reaching around and grasping Chuck's cock, squeezing it firmly before he begins stroking it eagerly, spreading the precome leaking from Chuck along his length.

Chuck's hips buck as he tries to press back against Raleigh's cock, into the circle of his fist, and the mewl of frustration Chuck lets out at not being able to do both simultaneously has Raleigh grinning, breathless and wanting. Mako laughs, also breathless as she fucks herself against Chuck's face, and judging by the soft shudder, onto his tongue as well. Chuck sways his hips, clenching around Raleigh, and Raleigh groans as his orgasm washes over him without warning, continuing to fuck into Chuck as he works himself through, spilling inside of him.

At the sight of the first of her lovers coming undone, Mako grinds up against Chuck's face eagerly, moaning as her own release races through her, daggers of pleasure firing off at every nerve ending. It's faster this time than before, given the proximity of her first orgasm with her second, and the eagerness of Chuck to please her. It's almost a downright miracle that Chuck waits until they're both worked through before he's letting out a soft whimper of desperation, tilting his hips towards Raleigh's hand.

"Please," he rasps. "Please let me come."

Raleigh huffs a breathless laugh, Chuck begging them for release always so surprising, and he presses his face to Chuck's back, beginning to stroke him in earnest once more, though he has to suppress a groan of his own as Mako murmurs, "You've been such a good boy, Charlie. So good, you deserve it. And we'll give it to you, of course we will. We love you. You belong here, like this, with us..." She always called him Charlie, but only in moments like this, when they were close, open and bare before each other. The first time she'd called Chuck 'Charlie' while they were in bed, he'd cried, although they never talked about it after. They had, of course, discovered early on that Chuck loved it when they talked him through his orgasm, almost like encouraging a puppy when he behaved well, and oh, they liked giving him what he wanted. All three of them liked doing that for each other.

It doesn't take long; a few moments of Chuck fucking into Raleigh's fist, his head tilted into Mako's gentle touch, and he comes with a low cry, trembling and spilling over Raleigh's hand and onto the sheets beneath them. Raleigh keeps passing his hand over Chuck's cock until he's completely sure that Chuck's worked his way through, and he pulls his own cock out of Chuck's ass even as he lets go of Chuck's length. He mourns being inside of the younger man, but it's still early in the day yet; they have time enough for another go around, and he flops onto the bed beside Mako, shifting a little until he gets comfortable.

Chuck lets Mako help him up so that he's kneeling on the bed, and she sits up a little, reaching behind him to loosen and remove the tie, which she promptly tosses off into some nameless corner of their room. Chuck is still trembling, the both of them can see it, and he moves willingly when Mako gathers him up in her arms and pulls him against her, his back against her chest, her arms encircling him, keeping him safe from the world that Chuck feels so at a loss in.

Raleigh scoots a little closer, shifting onto his side, his clean hand supporting his head, and he holds the hand covered in Chuck's come out, smiling slightly when Chuck grips at his wrist, guiding Raleigh's hand to his mouth as he obediently licks away his own release. "Good boy," Raleigh affirms around a quiet, appreciative groan. There's something so hot about seeing Chuck do that - when Chuck first realized the power it held over Raleigh, and Mako too, he'd laughed, smiling against Mako's hand, like they'd been caught - and perhaps they had.

"Are your wrists okay?" Mako asks, nuzzling lightly at the shell of Chuck's ear. He nods, his eyes drifting shut as he lets Raleigh and Mako touch him gently, soothing hands against his chest, Mako's nuzzles against his ear and head. "They're fine," he affirms, voice low and lazy, the trembling slowing. "Don't think it'll leave marks, though." There's an air of regret in his voice that causes both Mako and Raleigh to laugh, and less than a moment later, Chuck joins in, almost sheepish, but not quite, because he's never felt regret about the things he wants, these people that he's chosen and loved.

Out in the hallway, passersby can hear their laughter, the bright sound that had seemed empty from the three of them following the closing of the Breach but now came so easy to them, for they'd brought it out in each other, the three of them fitting together like puzzle pieces, broken people made whole once more.


End file.
